1973 Piston Cup Season
The 1973 Piston Cup Season is the 23rd Season in Brandon Eggers' version of the Piston Cup. Mario Andretti was the champion. This was the first season for 3 rookies, who were Bill Brady, Andrew Axler and Warren Carr while it's the last season for Ryan Roadages. Mario won the Brickyard 400, but not the Triple Crown (as he did not win Florida 500 nor Calladega 500). Racers Rust-Eze 01 - Earl Grease Tow Cap 2 - Rusty Dipstick Lightyear 3 - Barry Motorball IGNTR 11 - Mario Andretti Oxnard 12 - Brad Gonzalez Nitroade 28 - Andrew Axler (Rookie) Mood Springs 33 - Bill Brady (Rookie) Lil' Torquey Pistons 34 - Jerry Mint Shifty Drug 35 - Johnny Driverson Tank Coat 36 - Dick Miller Dinoco 43 - Strip Weathers Re-Volting 48 - Martin Power Easy Idle 51 - Ronald Oaks Leak Less 52 - Gordon Tireson Fiber Fuel 56 - Thomas Tanrev Corrosion Seal 57 - Alloy Wilson Octane Gain 58 - Robert Henderson Vitoline 61 - Bobby Carsac RPM 64 - Don Chapcar N20 Cola 68 - Ron Pitcar Gasprin 70 - Rev Pitcar Rev N Go 73 - Kelly Pistoncar Sidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers Retread 79 - Warren Carr (Rookie) Tach O Mint 82 - Trick Guzzler Bumper Save 90 - Ryan Roadages (Last Season) Sputter Stop 92 - Randy Lawson Spare Mint 93 - Rodney Tankson Shiny Wax 94 - Louise Nash Clutch Aid 121 - Kraig Shiftright Racing Schedule #Florida 500 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Don Chapcar #BnL 350 at BnL Raceway Winner:Mario Andretti #Palm Mile 350 at Palm Mile Speedway Winner:Louise Nash #Smasherville 350 at Smasherville Winner:Strip Weathers #Olympus 500 at Kansas Speedway Winner:Slide Powers #Sun Valley 500 at Sun Valley Speedway Winner:Mario Andretti #Tailgator 400 at Tailgator Speedway Winner:Randy Lawson #Rocker Arms 500 at Rocker Arms Winner:Mario Andretti #Calladega 500 at Calladega Winner:Ronald Oaks #Copper Canyon 400 at Copper Canyon Speedway Winner:Slide Powers #JLP 400 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Mario Andretti #Fireball Beach 500 at Fireball Beach Winner:Mario Andretti #N20 Cola 600 at Charlotte Springs Speedway Winner:Kraig Shiftright #Georgia Safety Horn 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Kraig Shiftright #Pocono 500 at Pocono Winner:Alloy Wilson #Homestead 350 at Homestead Winner:Earl Grease #Nitroade 355 at Martinsville Winner:Randy Lawson #Data Shift 400 at Data Shift Speedway Winner:Mario Andretti #Daniel 500 at Daniel Speedway Winner:Bill Brady #Zero Cal N20 Cola 400 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Louise Nash #Leak Less 400 at Sonoma Raceway Winner:Don Chapcar #Brickyard 400 at Indianapolis Speedway Winner:Mario Andretti #Darlington 350 at Darlington Winner:Mario Andretti #Fiber Fuel 350 at Texas Winner:Andrew Axler #Washington 350 at Washington Winner:Slide Powers #Easy Idle 500 at Richmond Winner:Kraig Shiftright #Thunder Hollow 300 at Thunder Hollow Winner:Ryan Roadages #Tank Coat 400 at Las Vegas Winner:Ronald Oaks #Memphis 400 at Memphis Winner:Mario Andretti #Lightyear 400 at Heartland Winner:Rev Pitcar #Rustbelt 400 at Rustbelt Winner:Mario Andretti #Grandol 350 at Grandol Oil Co. Raceway Winner:Kraig Shiftright #Mood Springs/Sputter Stop 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Don Chapcar #Spare Mint 400 at Rocker Arms International Speedway Winner:Bill Brady #Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South Winner:Mario Andretti #Los Angeles 500 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Randy Lawson (Mario Andretti is the Champion) Final Standings # #11 Mario Andretti Wins:11 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #74 Slide Powers Wins:3 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #121 Kraig Shiftright Wins:4 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #92 Randy Lawson Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #64 Don Chapcar Wins:3 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #33 Bill Brady Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #01 Earl Grease Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #51 Ronald Oaks Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #57 Alloy Wilson Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #94 Louise Nash Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #36 Dick Miller Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #28 Andrew Axler Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #56 Thomas Tanrev Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #90 Ryan Roadages Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #2 Rusty Dipstick Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #70 Rev Pitcar Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #58 Robert Henderson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #82 Trick Guzzler Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #93 Rodney Tankson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #34 Jerry Mint Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #52 Gordon Tireson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #35 Johnny Driverson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #3 Barry Motorball Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #43 Strip Weathers Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #12 Brad Gonzalez Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #68 Ron Pitcar Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #61 Bobby Carsac Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #73 Kelly Pistoncar Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #79 Warren Carr Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #48 Martin Power Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: Category:Piston Cup Seasons